1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to providing a list of contents and a display apparatus applying the same, and more particularly to providing a list of contents, displaying a list of contents corresponding to an item of a specific category selected by a user, and a display apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the technology for providing many contents using various multimedia devices has been rapidly developing. As the technology for the storage medium for storing contents has developed, it is now possible to store many contents in a single device. The contents can be provided from not only the storage space of the device, but also an external source connected to the device through the Internet or other communication network.
Accordingly, the number of contents that can be used through a single multimedia device has also rapidly increased, and thus it is difficult for a user to find a desired content from the numerous contents.
What is needed is a device that can easily search for the content that a user wishes to find among the numerous available contents.